pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Crazy
Getting Crazy is the first opening for Pokemon Academy: Preparations - Volume 2: Kalos Warriors. The opening lasted for the chapters, Academy Preparations! to Goodbye Unova, Back to Kalos!, before getting replaced by Adventures. The song is sung by Jeremiah Stone. Scenes "Xerenas!" "Yvetal!" "Zygarde!" Xerenas jumps onto the Prism Tower with the Life Pokémon's eyes turning green. Xerenas screeches and it begins raining pretty hard. Lighting starts to strike. But in a sudden turn of events, brimstones surrounded by fire starts to come out of raining down and begins hitting things. Both People and Pokemon begin running, as the brimstones start hitting the buildings and things begin catching on fire. Yvetal cried out to its brother. But Xerenas ignored the dark type. The worried dark Pokemon continues flying until it sees Xerenas and Utah were on the Prism Town. Yvetal lands on the ground and spreads its wings out. Yvetal sees it's sibling standing there could see that something was wrong with it. In Terminus Cave, single and lonely Zygarde eyes start to glow red, as Zygarde could sense the trouble that had been going on in Luminous City and wanted the destruction to stop as Zygarde was the order Pokemon. "Things are getting crazy…." "Lazy!" "Hazy!" Utah was laughing as he found all of this destruction to be beautiful. Utah began laughing evilly, as his plan was finally coming true. Utah's eyes start to glow green, along with the rest of his body. Utah was finally getting everything that he always wanted. Growlithe begins charging on the ground, creating large dust clouds and kicking rocks and grass. Growlithe becomes surrounded by flames and begins charging. "Growlithe, growl!" Metapod spits out a generic silk, web string. The three attacks collide. The ball made from water hits Growlithe's flames and turns the flames blue. The flames were now a mixture of both fire and water as Metapod's string. Growlithe charges the ball of shadows and breaks it. Growlithe then charges into Utah and tackles him. Megan and Riolu had found Myska, and where currently dragging her to where Alexander was at. Myska was glad that she found someone who could break the curse and needed Myska to kiss Alexander. But they didn't explain to Myska the situation who was confused about what was going on. Utah was angry at Raven and Isaac. He wanted revenge. Utah quickly gets up, but his back was still hurting. Utah grabs a leaf and bites it, so he could spit it out. But what he failed to realize that the leaf was made from poison ivy. Babs and Blake glare at each other, which caused tension to fill the air. But luckily, Zemrick was there, because he cuts the tension that was going on between the two of them. "So, let's keep counting!" "Quizzicality!" "Drizzlingly!" "Quakingly!" Poipole could tell that its friend Victini was in danger. Poipole floats to Victini and touches the fire type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole end up disappearing and go through another Ultra Wormhole, with Poipole happy and Victini scared. Pikachu and Quilava wake up. They enjoyed the song. Not only where they are enjoying the singing that Nathan was doing, they wanted to join in on the singing that he was doing. All the thirty-two students, one by one place their pencils into a hole. The hole starts to light up blue and the student's desks become surrounded in a light blue light which amazes the audiences. All thirty-two of the lights go into the scoreboard behind them. The desks start to disappear one by one, and the students start to stand up. The crowd cheered loud, louder than before. Marco was happy to get so many great applauds from the audience. He started to blush a bit, feeling a little bit nervous. Marco waves his hand out. Dusky felt encouraged by what her trainer was saying. Dusky didn't want to give up or let anyone talk trash about its trainer. The shiny Rockruff gets up. Dusky's howls at the sunset, that was setting outside and Dusky's body starts to glow green. Everyone looked at Dusky, surprised by what was going on. While they kept on starring, Rockruff's body begins morphing. They couldn't keep their eyes off the light that was still shining. Dusky stops morphing and had finally changed into Dusk Form Lycanroc, as the light disappears. Poipole yaws and gets up. Poipole notices that Ryuzaki was sleeping in his bed for the day, so it knew that meant that it could have some fun. Poipole starts floating around in the room and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard. The fire type Pokémon was sound asleep and snoring loud. Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, not too far from here, Raven, Isaac, and Tyree were currently resting in the forest. They had the day off school and the three of them wanted to have some fun, while also getting some training in. As the three of them were minding their own business, the rain was pouring down hard, but it wasn't bothering these teenagers. Utah screamed and stomped his foot on the ground. He was super disappointed. Utah grabbed his glasses and threw them on the ground. He then steps on the glasses but quickly realizes that he stepped on his favorite pair of glasses. "No! My glasses!" He begins crying like a little baby. "Gotta catch em' all!" "As we prepare…for…war…" "Akale, this is your fortune!" Eli who was backstage looked at the Zoura and was amazed by how it was dancing. The normally cool, calm and collective girl said as she was amazed by the dark type Pokemon. Charizard flies into the air, and since Zoura was a bit of a clown Charizard opens its mouth and releases a burst of flame that causes the stage to catch on fire. The campers who were backstage run away from the stage and watch as it was now on fire thanks to Zoura who was a bit of a clown and liked pulling pranks. After a lot of intense training from all the campers/students, today was finally the day for the Midterm Exam Tournament to begin. The Midterm Exam Tournament was a tournament held for Pokemon Academy Students. Even though it's a midterm, it's unlike most standard midterms. The Midterm Exam Tournament was a tournament held to test and show off student's skills, using the knowledge of everything that they've learned over the course of a quarter. Team Chespin walked up to the stadium where the tournament was going to be held. The campers had their Pokemon in there pokeballs because they wanted them to get some rest before the big event, which was going to happen at midnight. The campers had been doing a lot of intense training and studying, for this big moment. But one thing was clear, everyone was eager to win. The arena was packed. Many people were outside walking around the area. It was evening outside, and flocks of Fletching flew above the large arena. The area was noisy too. Team Chespin walked up to the entrance of the stadium. Team Chespin did a lot of walking to make it to the Lumiose City Sports Arena. Jeremiah said with a lot of excitement in his voice. He looked at the stadium, starry-eyed, with his team following up on him. Jeremiah had a lot of confidence. He believed that out of all his teammates, he was going to be the one, who was going to win the tournament. Jeremiah turned around and looked at his team, with his fist balled up. Akale started to walk back, with Lombre following behind him. He was confused as to why Mewtwo didn't try and harm him out of all his friends. He was also surprised that Mewtwo wasn't trying to do anything to him. "Studying from X, Y to Z, Pokemon!" Eli jumps off of a cliff as Zoura was falling from the sky. Eli wanted to save Zoura and she does a backflip, to grab the dark type Pokemon who was badly injured. Eli looks into Zoura's eyes as she felt happy to have successfully rescued the Pokemon. But that didn't stop the two of them from falling form their death. As they are falling the logo "Pokemon Academy: Mega Preparations – Kalos Warriors" pops up. Lyrics "Xerenas!" "Yvetal!" "Zygarde!" "Things are getting crazy…." "Lazy!" "Hazy!" "So, let's keep counting!" "Quizzicality!" "Drizzlingly!" "Quakingly!" "Gotta catch em' all!" "As we prepare…for…war…" "Akale, this is your fortune!" "Studying from X, Y to Z, Pokemon!" Trivia *This is the first opening theme for Pokemon Academy: Preparations.